listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional television shows
Below is a list of fictional television shows. An early example of the show within a show format was The Jack Benny Program which had been popular on radio and took the same format to the new medium of television. ''30 Rock ''30 Rock revolves around the fictional The Girlie Show (later renamed TGS with Tracy Jordan) on which most of the characters work. The fictional show was on the real American television network NBC, and the plot frequently referenced other fictional NBC programs, such as MILF Island, Gold Case, Homonym, and Supercomputer. In later seasons, several episodes of 30 Rock were presented as though they were actually episodes of a fictional Bravo show, Queen of Jordan. Loway and Mr.Hand * Apples in Trousers – a show about talking apples that wear trousers, parody of Bananas in Pyjamas * The Lucy Show – a talk show where Lucy interviews famous people A.N.T. Farm The "A.N.T. program" is a special school curriculum designed for young children with Advanced Natural Talents (called "ants"), allowing preschoolers and even Middleschoolers to participate in Highschool classes if they have an extraordinary talent. * America Needs Talent – a parody of America's Got Talent, Chyna, Lexi and Gibson are contestants on the show * High-heels High – a teen drama Chyna watched on her tablet Austin & Ally * The Helen Show – parody of The Ellen DeGeneres Show * Claws.... DUN, Dun, dun!!! – a Monster movie that is directed by Dez and starring Austin Moon * The Pilot and the Mermaid – a love story starring Austin as the Pilot * The Billy & Bobbie Show – a webcast and live musical variety act starring the brother-and-sister duo Billie (brother) and Bobby (sister) * America's Top Talent – a singing competition (not related to the similarly named talent show that Hannah Montana was a guest judge on). Austin and Ally are guest judges during a segment of the show called "Moon Week". Unlike the other talent show of the same name featured on Hannah Montana, this one's format is more similar to that of The Voice and The X Factor, where the judges also serve as personal voice coaches for selected contestants. American Dreamz * American Dreamz – weekly talent show hosted by Martin Tweed (Hugh Grant) American Horror Story: Roanoke * My Roanoke Nightmare – a paranormal Documentary series Arthur *''Mary Moo Cow'' - An educational preschool program (parody of Barney & Friends) that DW is a major fan of. It is a *''The Bionic Bunny Show'' - A superhero cartoon which is based on Superman that Arthur is a fan of. *''The Dark Bunny'' - A parody of the Batman: The Dark Knight and Batman: The Animated Series, this show features the cousin of the Bionic Bunny, The Dark Bunny as shown in the episode That's A Baby Show. *''Love Ducks'' - A TV show made for infants that is an guilty pleasure for Arthur as seen in the episode "That's A Baby Show". It is a parody of Teletubbies ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * ''Poodle Justice – about a crime-solving French poodle ''Ben 10'' * Super Alien Hero Adventure Buddies – a kiddies cartoon that illegally copied Ben Tennyson's alien forms Heatblast, Wildmutt and Fourarms. * Kangaroo Kommando – a Superhero series that Ben loves The Big Bang Theory * Fun With Flags -'' a webcast hosted by theoretical physicist Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Neuroscientist Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, detailing the many "interesting" facts about various flags, including National flags, State flags and Corporate Flags ''Bizaardvark * Bizaardvark – a variety webcast hosted by Frankie Wong and Paige Olvera (draws similarities to iCarly.com) * Dare Me Bro – a webcast starring Dirk Mann, where he takes on "dare requests" * Perfect Perfection – a webcast starring Amelia Duckworth, where she gives beauty tutorials and fashion advice. Bolt (2008 film) * Bolt – a hit action-adventure TV series starring the White Shepherd named Bolt and his owner Penny. The starring dog was kept under the impression that his show was real-life. ''Charlie's Angels'' * Maximum Extreme and Maximum Extreme 2 – an action movie franchise starring Jason Gibbons. The film was in production during the first Charlie's Angels film and the characters attended its sequel's premiere during the climax of the second film Full Throttle. ''Daria'' * Sick Sad World ''Death Race franchise'' * Death Race – an illegal webcast that focuses on street racing done within prison walls by inmates, and there are no rules regarding safety. ''Delirious * ''Beyond Our Dreams – daytime drama centered around the lives of the ruthless Hedison family of Ashford Falls, New York ''Densha Otoko * ''Getsumento Heiki Mina – originally a fictional anime show in Densha Otoko and later became a stand-alone anime ''The Dick Van Dyke Show * ''The Alan Brady Show - fictional television show written by three of the main characters ''Dimension 404 * ''Time Ryder and the Chrono Teens – a fictional 1980s-era Saturday-morning cartoon show, featured in the episode "Chronos" ''Ducktales * ''Darkwing Duck - Darkwing Duck appears as an old television show which Launchpad and a young actor, Drake Mallard are fans of. In the episode "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", Launchpad states that the actor portraying Darkwing Duck is "an old school actor who did all his own stunts" named Jim Starling – a reference to his voice actor Jim Cummings. The actual animated Darkwing Duck series originally aired from 1991–1992, as a spin-off of the original DuckTales series, with Launchpad as the main character and the titular character's sidekick. * The Ottoman Empire - A reality home improvement show (parody of Property Brothers) hosted by Johnny and Randy who creating custom-made ottomans, In the episode "The Great Dime Chase!", Flintheart Glomgold was their guest. * Dewey Dew-night! - A homemade talk show hosted by Dewey Duck, as introduced in the episode "Day of the Only Child!". ''Ed TV * ''Ed TV – the fictional show at the center of the movie of the same name ''Entourage * ''Viking Quest – sci-fi / fantasy series starring Johnny "Drama" Chase * Five Towns ''Episodes (TV series) * ''Pucks! – British sitcom remade for American audiences that stars Matt LeBlanc as a fictionalized version of himself ''Extras * ''When the Whistle Blows - Andy's sitcom in the second series The Famous Jett Jackson * Silverstone – a spy-genre TV series starring Jett Jackson ''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * ''The Brown Hornet – a superhero program often mirroring the plot of the "Fat Albert" episode, loosely based on The Green Hornet TV show but in a sci-fi setting ''Father Ted * ''The Passion of St Tibulus - a controversial and sacrilegious film that is banned in Ireland but not on Craggy Island. * Father Ben - a comedy show about two catholic priests named Ben and Brendan, mirroring the characters in Father Ted. Friends Joey Tribbiani stars in a number of films and TV shows * Days of Our Lives – a fictionalized version of the real life soap opera. * ''Law and Order'' – a fictionalized version of the real Crime Drama * Outbreak 2: The Virus Takes Manhattan, starring real life Jean-Claude Van Damme * Over There – a World War I Period film ''Full House * ''Wake Up, San Francisco – Danny becomes co-host of this local morning television show in Season 2 Futurama * The Scary Door, a television show that Bender and Fry sometimes watch. It is a humorous parody of The Twilight Zone. * All My Circuits, a soap opera. The name and series are parodies of soap operas such as All My Children. Galaxy Quest Galaxy Quest is a movie featuring actors from a fictitious sci-fi TV series of the same name. It is a parody of Star Trek and its fandom. ''Genshiken * ''Kujibiki Unbalance – a popular ongoing manga and anime adaptation, watched and discussed by the main characters of Genshiken Generator Rex * El Amor De La Pasión El Amor – (translates as "The Love Of The Passion The Love") a Telenovela that Rex loves. He eventually finds himself on the set of the Spanish soap opera after his friend Noah got a job as an intern at the studio ''Gravity Falls * ''Baby Fights * Believe in Yourself * Cash Wheel * Crawdads in Tiaras * Did Aliens Write the Constitution? * Duck-tective * Florida: The Show * Ghost Harassers * Ker-Prank'd * Li'l Gideon's Big House! * Neon Crisis Mechabotboy: Revelations * Tiger Fist * Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray? * The Widdlest Wampire * World's Most Terrifying Skydiving ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * ''Atriocia's Late-Night Cinemonstrosities – parody of Elvira's Movie Macabre * Cast Iron Stomach – parody of Iron Chef * Dinobonoids * The Grim Show – supernatural talk show hosted by Grim; replacement for Atriocia's Late-Night Cinemonstrosities * Love Problems * The X-treme Adventures of Brandon and Mallory – anime series featuring characters who are eerily similar to Billy, Mandy, and Grim, plus a "helper monkey" named Dickie Galoot ''The Grinder * ''The Grinder – a drama featuring lawyer Mitchard Livingsone Grinder * The Grinder: New Orleans – a spin-off of The Grinder about the romantic exploits of Mitch Grinder's brother, Rake Hannah Montana Miley appears as Hannah on several fictional and real life talk shows and award shows, including starring in a TV show and a film series, nl: * MTB -'' a parody of MTV. The pilot episode (Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?) opens with a clip from the show about a Hannah-concert. * ''Zombie High – a teen sci-fi/fantasy television series starring Jake Ryan and later Hannah (You're more than a Zombie to me) * Singing With The Stars – a talent show where the contestant can sing with their respective Pop Idol, Hannah was the featured artist * The Real Deal with Colin Lasseter – a call-in talk show * Wake-up With Wendy! – talk show * The Mack and Mickey Show – talk show * The United People's Relief Telethon – is a telethon for a charity drive called "The United People's Relief". Colin Lasseter was the host, while Hannah and Mikayla volunteered as phone-operators. * Indiana Joannie and the Curse of the Golden Cobra – a parody of the Indiana Jones film franchise, starring Hannah in the title role and Chace Crawford. Real life director Rob Reiner cameos as himself as the director of the film. * Barney Bitman – a televised music critic (played by Gilbert Gottfried) who gave a scathing review of pop star Mikayla, and later a glowing review of a Hannah Montana concert. * The Silver Boot Awards – a parody of the Country Music Association Awards, Hannah's song "True Friend" won for "Best Country Ballad". * The International Music Awards – a parody of the Grammys and the MTV Video Music Award, Hannah is presented the award for "Female Artist of The Year" * America's Top Talent – a parody of America's Got Talent and American Idol, Oliver is a contestant while Hannah is the guest judge. Real-life American Idol judge Kara DioGuardi cameos as herself alongside the other judges, who are parodies of Simon Cowell and Randy Jackson. * Tasty Treats – Hannah is a guest on the cooking show * Teen Scene Awards – a parody of the Teen Choice Awards, Hannah and Jake were co-presenters, both also attended the awards several times * Gotcha'd – a parody of Punk'd, Jake and Traci set up a TV prank for Hannah by posing as a betrothed couple that's going to elope, knowing that Hannah would try to stop it. * Roger Buck: Intergalactic Bounty Hunter – a parody of Buck Rogers, starring Jake and Mikayla, though Miley sabotages Mikayla's job by pretending to be her in disguise. * Teen Court – a televised teen court reality show that dumps food on the defendants, Miley and Lily accused Matt of cheating on Lily. * Are You Dumber Than A Dog? – a parody of Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? The show is watched, but never seen onscreen by the viewers. Jackson was busy Channel surfing. * Hannah Montana – The show's real-life opening theme song The Best of Both Worlds is heard while Jackson was channel surfing, but it is not specified whether this was a pun on the real TV show itself, or if it was just a televised Hannah-concert. Fictional versions of real shows: * The Jay Leno Show – Miley revealed her secret on the show * Good Morning America – Miley gave her first in-depth interview with Robin Roberts after her appearance on Jay Leno's show. * ''Live with Regis and Kelly'' ''-'' Kelly Ripa does a home-interview with Miley ''Harry Hill's TV Burp * ''The K-Factor: So You Think You Can Knit? ''High School Musical'' The students participate in several school musicals, nl: * Winter School Musical – an annual Musical held by East High School in the first film * Senior Year Musical – a musical adaptation about the characters experiencing their senior year ''Home Improvement * ''Tool Time''Semel, Paul (2006). "Shows Within Shows ", MSN.com. Retrieved 2010-03-06. The Honeymooners * ''The $99,000 Answer – game show; Ralph Kramden was a contestant How I Met Your Mother * Come On, Get up New York! – an early morning talk show hosted by Robin Scherbatsky * Metro News 1 – Robin is the news anchor. iCarly * iCarly.com – is a variety webcast hosted by Carly Shay and Sam Puckett featuring Freddie Benson as the cameraman. The show mainly focuses on nonsensical acts as comedy and frequently features real-life celebrities as guest stars. ''Insecure'' * Due North – a soap-opera parody that satirizes the tropes of primetime dramas and the ways people talk about the Antebellum South. The show-within-a-show stars Regina Hall as a slave named Ninny and Scott Foley as the master she's in love with. ''Jessie'' * Galactapus films – a big budget blockbuster action film franchise about a giant space-octopus, that is directed by Morgan Ross, starring Angelina Jolie (never seen on screen). Jessie accidentally ended up as an extra on the film set. * The Rosses Get Real – Jessie, Bertram and the Ross-kids are invited to participate in a reality show focusing on them. * Tomb Radder – a parody of the Tomb Raider films, starring Shaylee Michaels. Jessie got a gig as Shaylee's stunt-double. * The Nanny – a pun on the series of the same name that inspired the parent TV series, is an action series set around a crime-fighting superhero Nanny starring Jessie Prescott ''Joey * ''Deep Powder – drama described as Baywatch on skis; starred Joey Tribbiani, but his character was killed off after he became too demanding on the set Kim Possible * Adrena Lynn – an action Documentary series following the adventures of the supposed Extreme sports-enthusiast Adrena Lynn (her name is a pun on the word adrenaline). She is later exposed by Ron Stoppable for faking her stunts, which, along with kids increasingly copying her dangerous stunts, results in her show being cancelled. * Kim Possible – after crashing a film set, the director decides to do a Hollywood adaptation of Kim's crime-fighting cheerleader life. She and Ron are asked to have their film-counterparts shadow them in order to prepare for their roles. * The Fearless Ferret – a superhero series starring Timothy North. After Ron volunteered to help out at North's mansion, he came under the impression that North is a real superhero called "The Fearless Ferret", only to have Kim realize that he is an actor who lived under the illusion that his show was real-life. The show is a parody of Batman and Robin and Ferret-actor Timothy North is both a parody of and voiced by former Batman-actor Adam West. L.A. Confidential * Badge of Honor- a police procedural in the vein of Dragnet, for which detective Jack Vincennes is technical advisor. Notable for its squeaky clean portrayal of the then notoriously corrupt Los Angeles Police Department. Liv and Maddie * Sing It Loud!- is a musical dramedy that is constantly mentioned, but never seen on screen due to its recent ending, starring Liv Rooney. Liv always mentions the show by literally singing its name out loud. * Space Werewolves – a teen sci-fi film. Liv auditions for the film during the first season. She is eventually cast in the lead role. * The Funaways – a parody of the Biographical film The Runaways about the girl-band of the same name. * Voltage – a superhero series originally starring Liv in the lead role. Liv decided to quite the show when it was announced they are moving the set to L.A., thus resulting in the show's cancellation * Jax and Max -'' Joey's home video spin-off of the Voltage series. * ''Double Duchess – a musical about a British royal that flies to Brooklyn and wins a Double Dutch competition. Starring Liv. * Custodians of the Cosmos 2 – a parody of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Sing It Louder! – a sequel-series to Sing it Loud, Liv reprises her role as Stephanie Einstein. * Linda & Heather - a TV sitcom that is seen as the female version of Drake & Josh. ''The Larry Sanders Show * ''The Larry Sanders Show – the late night talk show the characters of the show (of the same name) work on ''Life with Bonnie * ''Morning Chicago – local morning talk show hosted by the main character, Bonnie Malloy ''Looking for Rachel Wallace *''Contact, a talk show on Channel 4, Boston, hosted by Shirley North Mad Buddies * Mufasa Mufasa, Walla Habibi – a reality show focusing on enemies Boetie (Leon Schuster) and Beast as they are forced to embark on a road trip while they unwittingly participate in the reality series. ''Martian Successor Nadesico * ''Gekiganger III – fictional anime show within the anime show ''The Mary Tyler Moore Show * ''Chuckles the Clown – locally produced children's show mentioned in several episodes. His death, when he is trampled by an elephant while wearing a "Peter Peanut" costume, was the basis for the episode "Chuckles Bites the Dust". * Dawn of Day- daytime soap opera Rhoda watches when home with the flu or unemployed. * The Happy Homemaker - WJM cooking show featured in seasons 4 -7 * WJM-TV Evening News – Minneapolis news show on which many of the main characters worked ''Milo Murphy's Law * ''Dr. Zone – based on the titular character from Doctor Who, as he travels through time ''The Muppet Show'' and Muppets Tonight * Bay of Pigs Watch – parody of Baywatch * Bear on Patrol – cop show starring Fozzie Bear * EIEIO-R – parody of ER * Fairyland PD – a crime show with cases revolving around nursery rhymes and fairy tales * Gonzo and Rizzo's Amazing Discoveries * The Kermit the Frog Club – parody of The Mickey Mouse Club. During her guest appearance on Muppets Tonight, it is revealed that Cindy Crawford was once a "frogkateer". * Muppet Match-Up – parody of The Dating Game. During her guest appearance on Muppets Tonight, it is revealed that Michelle Pfeiffer "appeared as a contestant". * The Muppet Show – weekly variety show, overseen by Kermit the Frog, which included music, comedy sketches, and stunts * NYPD Green – parody of NYPD Blue * Pigs in Space – parody of Star Trek: The Original Series * Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine, The Next Generation – parody of later Star Trek series * Punch Teacher (from the film The Muppets) * Swift Wits – game show in the mold of Pyramid and Password, on which Muppet contestants play for pets * Veterinarian's Hospital – medical drama; title parodies General Hospital ''Monty Python's Flying Circus * ''The Atilla the Hun Show - a situation comedy featuring Atilla the Hun and his family * The Bishop – a gritty, action–packed show about a crime–fighting bishop * Blackmail – a flamboyant call–in gameshow in which the "game" is simply viewers being blackmailed on–air * Ethel the Frog – an inexplicably named current affairs documentary programme on the BBC, hosted by John Cleese * Face the Press – a recurring interview show * It's A Tree – a talk show hosted by Arthur Tree, a talking tree, interviewing exclusively other sentient inanimate objects including a block of wood * It's the Arts – a recurring program supposedly about the arts, but which frequently gets sidetracked, hosted by Eric Idle * It's the Mind – A Weekly Magazine of Things Psychiatric – a psychology program hosted by Michael Palin * Probearound – a current affairs programme hosted by John Cleese, apparently a parody of Panorama * Spectrum – Talking About Things – a fast-paced sensationalist talk show which frantically bombards the viewer with significant–seeming questions and figures devoid of any context, hosted by Michael Palin ''The Muppets * ''Up Late with Miss Piggy – a late-night talk show ''Murphy Brown * ''FYI – a news show for which the character Murphy Brown worksMoore, Frazier (July 7, 1992). "Show-within-a-show: A product of the Make-Believe Network", Associated Press. Reprinted in Spartanburg Herald-Journal, p. C4. Convenience link. ''Nancy Drew * ''Light of Our Love (Stay Tuned for Danger) ''Newhart * ''Book Talk * Pearl's Kitchen * Pirate Pete's Cartoon Lagoon * Vermont Today ''Nip/Tuck * ''Hearts and Scalpels * Plastic Fantastic [[One Hundred and One Dalmatians|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)]] * ''The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt – an action-adventure starring the titular dog Thunderbolt. The titular dalmatians are seen watching the show in one scene. * What's My Crime? – a parody of What's My Line?, is a panel-game show where panelists have to guess the crime the "contestant" committed. Jasper and Horace were watching the show while they waited for Cruella de Vil to arrive. Phil of the Future * Daily News – is H.G. Wells High's own Closed-circuit television news broadcast, with Keely Teslow as the anchor ''Pleasantville * ''Pleasantville – black and white 1958 sitcom in the movie of the same name ''The Prize of Peril * ''Emergency – a game show in which an ordinary contestant struggles with a life-or-death situation, for a prize of $3,000 * The Prize of Peril – a game show in which an ordinary contestant is hunted over the course of a week by a gang of professional killers; those who survive win $200,000 * Spills – a game show in which untrained contestants race powerful competition cars over a twenty-mile course; the first- and second-place winners receive $1,000 * Torero – a game show in which an untrained contestant is required to kill a black Miura bull with a sword for a $10,000 prize * Underwater Perils – a game show in which a team of five untrained contestants is sent to retrieve a sunken treasure hidden by the sponsor in a dangerous underwater arena; the single diver who brings in the treasure wins the prize ''Regular Show * ''Carter and Briggs – a police action show in which the two main characters, Carter and Briggs, fight crime. * That's My Television – a family comedy featuring celebrity robot RGB2. * Fool Me Once, Shame On Me, Fool Me Twice, I Punch Your Face! – a Japanese game show in which contestants must fool the host successfully then complete an obstacle course, lest the host punch them in the face. * Married and Broke – a game show in which to-be married couples compete in an obstacle course, and the winning couple gets a wedding of their dreams. Republiek van Zoid Afrika Republiek van Zoid Afrika is a music-themed talk show, produced and hosted by South African Rock-legend Karen Zoid. The show features many skits, incl: * Keeping Up With Marinda – a parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, is a mock-reality series centered around Pan flute "sensation" Marinda Senekal (Zoid) and her weird family * Boererate with Annemarie Ferreira – Annemarie (Zoid) gives humorous advice on a number of topics. ''The Running Man * ''The Running Man – the novel and the film describe alternate versions of a game show in which convicted criminals are chased by "hunters" from the television network and can win their freedom if they evade the hunters. The novel mentions other, less elaborate, TV-shows that can result in hurting or killing the contestant. ''Saturday Night Live * ''The Barry Gibb Talk Show * Behind The Music: The Chicago Bears Shufflin' Crew * Bill Swerski's Superfans * Church Chat with The Church Lady * Daily Affirmation with Stuart Smalley'' * Debbie Downer * The Denise Show * The Don Zimmer Sports Spectacular – talk show hosted by actor Don Zimmer * Fernando's Hideaway – talk show hosted by actor Fernando Lamas (portrayed by Billy Crystal) * The Joe Pesci Show – talk show * Mister Robinson's Neighborhood – parody of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Pumping Up with Hans and Franz * Sprockets * Toonces: The Cat Who Could Drive a Car * Unfrozen Caveman Lawyer * Wayne's World * What Up with That? – a BET talk show ''Schitt's Creek * ''Sunrise Bay – daytime soap opera featuring Moira Rose as Vivien Blake ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * ''Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake – talk show centering on mysteries ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright * ''Talent Star – singing competition series ''Seinfeld * ''Jerry – a parody of the show itself; a major plot point in Season 4.(February 1, 1999). "TV eating itself: small screen navel-gazing from The Simpsons to Seinfeld", The Observer, p. 2. It features versions of all the main characters of Seinfeld, played by different actors. Jerry lasted for 1 episode. * Super Terrific Happy Hour – a Japanese television show that featured Jerry in the opening credits ''Shake It Up * ''Really, You Call That Dancing? -'' a parody of So You Think You Can Dance, is mentioned but never seen on screen. * ''Shake It Up Chicago -'' the titular dance show that serves as the catalyst for the whole series, as several main characters regularly participate on it. The Simpsons * ''Behind the Laughter – parody of Behind the Music * Eye on Springfield – local news magazine show * Eye on Eye on Springfield – Shelbyville show highlighting the local news shows' errors * I Can't Believe They Invented It! – infomercial * The Itchy & Scratchy Show – violent children's cartoon; parody of Tom and Jerry ** The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show * The Krusty the Klown Show – afternoon kids' show ** The Sideshow Bob Cavalcade of Whimsy – name of the show when Sideshow Bob takes over * Smartline – local news roundtable show; parody of ABC's Nightline * The Worker & Parasite Show – east European cat-and-mouse cartoon aired on The Krusty the Klown Show when Itchy and Scratchy had temporarily moved to the then more popular Gabbo Show ("Krusty Gets Kancelled") ''Sonny With a Chance * ''So Random! – a sketch comedy show (similar to Saturday Night Live) that stars Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster (five of the six main characters). The show eventually evolved into an independent show outside the original series following Demi Lovato's departure. * Mackenzie Falls – a teen drama that stars Chad Dylan Cooper (the sixth main character), and criticizes So Random!, saying they are not real actors (a parody of popular teen dramas, though its title is suggested by Dawson's Creek). ''South Park * ''Jesus and Pals – a public-access talk show hosted by Jesus * The Terrance and Phillip Show – vulgar children's cartoon and live-action show * Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow * Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus ''SpongeBob SquarePants * ''The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy ''Stardust * ''Fifty Minutes ''Stargate SG-1 * ''Wormhole X-Treme! – sci-fi TV program based on leaked information from the Stargate program Step Up: All In * The Vortex – a webcast dancing competition, where the prize is a 3-year Vegas residency-show, presented by pop star Alexxa Brava ''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip * The series takes place behind the scenes of a live sketch comedy show (also called ''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip or Studio 60) on the fictional television network NBS (National Broadcasting System), whose format is similar to that of NBC's Saturday Night Live. ''Stuck on You'' * Honey and the Beaze – a prime-time TV show starring Walt and the real-life Cher ''Talking Tom and Friends'' * Bongo & McGuillicuddy, a TV show Talking Hank regularly watches.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql0Hbl0scB0 ''The Suite Life franchise'' * Risk It All! – the Martin twins participate on a variety game show, working as a pair, one has to answer a general knowledge question correctly while the other has to perform a specified physical task in order to win a prize * High School Musical – the Twins' school is holding a High School Musical-musical, with several of the original film's characters being mentioned, as well as the film's plot and one of the songs being featured (Bop to the Top). Maddie Fitzpatrick auditions for the role of Sharpay Evans (both are portrayed by Ashley Tisdale) and Maddie even mentions Ashley Tisdale by name. Though the role of Sharpay goes to London instead, Maddie pretends to be London's singing voice in "Bop To The Top" (originally performed by Tisdale in the film) * Yay Me, starring London Tipton! – a variety Webcast hosted by London, based on her catchphrase "Yay Me!". The webcast mostly focuses on fashion and gossip and features real life celebrities as well (such as The Cheetah Girls and Chris Brown). The webcast eventually evolved into a real webcast focusing just on fashion, hosted by Brenda Song while in character as London Tipton. * How Suite It Is – after a stay at the Boston Tipton Hotel (The Suite Life Goes Hollywood), a pair of film makers witness Zack and Cody's antics and decide to produce a Hollywood adaptation of their lives. The series is nearly identical to the real The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (the sets are actually the same). The twins, their mom Carey, Mr Moseby, Maddie and London are invited to see the pilot in production, meanwhile Maddie and London find themselves pretending to be stunt-doubles on the set of a Western. * Seven Seas High News – Is the S.S. Tipton's closed-circuit news broadcast run by the classmates of Seven Seas High (the ship's on board high school in The Suite Life on Deck). Intended to be a serious news broadcast, the show evolves into a mock-news comedy show (similar to The Daily Show) with Zack and Bailey serving as co-Anchors, Cody an investigative reporter, Woody the camera man and London the weather girl. ''That Mitchell and Webb Look * ''Numberwang ''The Truman Show * ''The Truman Show – a reality television program at the center of the film by the same name; Truman Burbank is its unsuspecting star ''Twin Peaks * ''Invitation to Love – soap opera watched by the residents of Twin Peaks; it often commented on the action of the plot ''Tamagotchi! * ''Have Fun With Words - a game show ''UHF * ''Conan the Librarian ''Ugly Betty V for Vendetta * ''Storm Saxon – an openly racist action hero show See also * List of fictional actors * List of fictional radio stations * List of fictional television stations * List of films featuring fictional films References External links * The Fictional World of Archives, Art Galleries and Museums Category:Fictional television shows Television shows Category:Lists of television series